


Verzehrende Leidenschaft

by kessM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry schlug Voldi in seinem 6. Jahr.<br/>Und jetzt brauchte er jemanden der es wagte ihm weiterhin Parolie zu bieten...<br/>Leider mit verzehrenden Folgen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verzehrende Leidenschaft

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Ma wieder was Kleines für zwischendurch^^°  
> Hoffe, es gefällt.  
> Es spukte mir ne ganze Weile im Kopf rum und in den freien Tagen jetzt, hab ich die Gelegenheit genutzt und es aufgeschrieben...
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: vielleicht pwp???(überlass ich jedem selber^^°), ein klitzeklein wenig violence, mit Sicherheit lime und lemon und auch death- SORRY
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch nicht^.^
> 
> Vorab- Info:  
> Harry hat Voldi in seinem sechsten Schuljahr geschlagen.  
> Der is jetzt also endgültig weg vom Fenster. Fragt mich nicht wie Harry das geschafft hat- er hat es eben geschafft^.~  
> Allerdings gehen unsere süßen Schnuffels hier noch in die siebte Klasse.

‚In drei Wochen ist der einjährige Todestag. Vor fast einem Jahr hab ich ihn unter die Erde geschickt... Und ich bin immer noch Single... Jungfrau...’, seufzte Harry innerlich auf.  
Wie bereits gesagt, war seit der Vernichtung Voldemorts bereits ein Jahr vergangen. Es gab niemanden mehr, der es wagte Harry Potter zu verleumden. So wie es mitunter in den Schuljahren zuvor geschehen ist.  
Allerdings hat sich seitdem auch niemand weiter als bis zum Autogramgeben und vom weiten anhimmeln näher an ihn herangewagt.  
Vorher haben sie sich nicht an ihn herangewagt, weil er mitunter einen ziemlich üblen Ruf gehabt hatte, unter anderem verursacht durch eine Rita Kimmkorn und einem unfähigen Zauber- Minister: er sei schizophren, nicht ganz auf der Höhe, süchtig nach Aufmerksamkeit u.s.w.  
Wie sollte sich da auch ein vernünftiges Mädchen an ihn heranwagen?  
Ihn, der- Junge- der- lebt, mit dem anrüchigen Ruf?  
Der Einzige, der ihn bisher immer gleichbleibend mit Verachtung behandelt hat, war Malfoy. Egal, ob nun vor Voldemorts Tod oder danach.  
Nur der Malfoy- Spross gab ihm Wiederworte. Packte ihn nicht in Watte. Fasste ihn nicht mit Samthandschuhen an.  
Und das, obwohl er sich nicht mehr auf die Überlegenheit seines Vaters stützen konnte. Die war nämlich im Sande verlaufen, als er, Harry, den Dunklen Lord in die Ewigen Jagdgründe schickte.  
Aber der Junge mit der bleichen Haut hat seinen Einfluss hier in Hogwarts aufgebaut, ohne auch nur einmal Hilfe von seinem Vater in Anspruch zu nehmen. So kam es, dass er auch weiterhin einen führenden Platz in der Hackordnung Hogwarts einnahm. Gleich neben Harry. Sie standen, soweit Harry es beurteilen konnte, auf einer Stufe.  
Vielleicht...

 

‚Himmelnochmal!  
Warum kapieren die nicht, dass ich keine leb- und willenlosen Püppchen unter mir haben will!? Ich möchte jemanden haben, der auch agiert und nicht nur reagiert, bzw. nur wie ein lebloses Stück Fleisch alles über sich ergehen lässt... Niemand wagt sich, mir auch nur ein bisschen zu wiedersprechen oder etwas an mir zu kritisieren. Niemand, außer...’  
Soweit in seinen Gedanken gekommen, stoppte Draco in seiner rastlosen Wanderung durch sein Zimmer und ließ sich hintenüber auf das Bett fallen. Die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt.  
Nur der Potter- Junge gab ihm noch Contra.  
Wagte es ihm an den Kopf zu werfen, dass auch nicht alles Gold war, was seinen Mund verließ.  
Egal wie schlimm es um ihn herum stand, irgendwie fand Potter immer noch die Kraft sich mit ihm zu streiten. Ihm immer wieder eine Retourkutsche zu geben. Und die waren auch nicht immer harmlos, sondern mitunter recht bissig.  
Das gefiel ihm.  
Endlich mal jemand, der ihn nicht behandelte, als ob er in einem Elfenbeinturm leben würde. Der die absolute Macht besaß. Dem man sich nicht entziehen konnte und nicht wagte gegen ihn anzugehen, weil man Angst hatte, seinen Unmut zu erregen und einen schlimmen Fluch an den Hals zu bekommen.  
Himmel! Er war doch kein Unmensch!  
Alles was er wollte war jemand, mit dem er sich richtig... fetzen... ja, genau das war der Ausdruck, der es traf, konnte.  
Wie es schien, konnte er das nur mit dem Potter- Jungen.  
Sie waren sich ebenbürtig.  
Vielleicht...

 

„Ich muss mit dir reden.“  
Mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht und noch ausdrucksloseren Augen blickte im der Malfoy- Spross entgegen. Gelangweilt lehnte er an der Säule, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
„Was für ein Zufall... Ich auch mit dir.“, gab Harry ironisch zurück.  
Draco stieß sich von der Säule ab und mit einem eleganten Wirbeln seines Umhangs verschwand er in der Dunkelheit des Ganges.  
Sicher, dass ihm der Potter- Junge folgen würde.  
In einer alten, völlig verstaubten und mit Sicherheit längst vergessenen ehemaligen Lehrerwohnung, drehte er sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung um, knallte den Potter- Jungen gegen die inzwischen wieder geschlossenen massive Holztür und presste fast schon brutal seinen Mund auf den des Gryffindors.  
Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung krallte sich der andere Junge in seine Schultern und presste sich ungestüm an ihn. Öffnete die Lippen und ließ seine Zunge ungehindert passieren, nur um ihr in seinem Reich einen unerbittlichen Kampf zu liefern.  
Schnell hatten sich die Jungen einander hochgepeitscht.  
Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch.  
Sie schenkten sich nichts.  
Immer wieder forderten sie sich gegenseitig zu immer heftigeren Spielen heraus.  
Ohne weiter auf die Umgebung zu achten, stolperten sie über den Zentimeterdicken Staubboden hinüber zu dem alten Bett.  
Als Draco mit seinen Kniekehlen dagegen stieß, zerrte er seinem Gegenüber den Umhang von den Schultern und bei dem Hemd hielt er sich gar nicht erst lange mit jedem einzelnen Knopf auf, sondern riss es mit einer kräftigen Bewegung vollkommen auf.  
Die Knöpfe flogen in alle Richtungen davon.  
Fast schon andächtig strich Draco über die muskulöse Brust Harrys.  
Ihm fiel gerade noch der Unterschied zwischen seiner vornehmen Blässe und der natürlichen bronzenen Bräune des Anderen auf, bevor Harry sich über ihn beugte, in die leicht vergilbten Laken drückte und ebenfalls den Umhang samt Hemd auseinander riss, damit er gleich Zugang zur Haut des Platinblonden hatte.  
Er beugte sich hinab und zog eine brennendheiße Spur aus Küssen von der Halsbeuge bis zum Bauchnabel des Slytherin. Kurz ließ er seine Zunge in den Nabel gleiten und registrierte, dass es sich hier um eine der erogenen Zonen Dracos handeln musste, da sich der Untenliegende aufkeuchend unter ihm aufbäumte. Leicht lächelnd nahm er denselben Weg zurück, nur um das nächste Stöhnen direkt von den Lippen Dracos zu kosten.  
Seine Hände flatterten immer wieder über den schmalen und dennoch kräftigen Körper des jungen Adeligen. Ließ ihn die eigene Erregung spüren.  
Jetzt war Draco derjenige, der sich in die Schultern seines Gegenübers krallte. Der sich an den anderen Jungen presste und rieb.  
Doch hatte er seinen Sinne noch genug beisammen, dass er in der Lage war, eine seiner verkrampften Hände zu lösen, auf den geraden Rücken Harrys hinunterglitt- somit einen Schauder nach dem anderen auslöste und dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Knopf der Hose öffnete und hineinglitt.  
Die pralle Erregung Harrys in den Händen drückte er nur leicht zu.  
Brachte den anderen dazu sich stöhnend von ihm hinunterzurollen, um ihm mehr Freiheit für seine Liebkosungen zu geben.  
Diese so freizügig dargebotene Chance ließ sich der Slytherin nicht nehmen. Er kuschelte sich eng an den neben ihm liegenden Körper.  
Beugte sich zu dem breiten Brustkorb und nahm eine der empfindlichen Brustwarzen zwischen die Lippen. Hingebungsvoll bearbeitete er sie, bis er eine harte Knospe zwischen seinen Zähnen spürte.  
Das war für ihn das Zeichen, die gleiche Behandlung ihrer Partnerin zukommen zu lassen.  
Währenddessen umschloss seine Hand den Hoden Haarys und massierte ihn sanft. Kombiniert mit der Massage seiner Lippen und Zähne auf dem Oberkörper reichte es beinah aus, den Gryffindor über die Klippe zu treiben.  
Aber eben nur fast.  
Draco schien eine Antenne dafür zu haben, wann der Punkt für Harry erreicht war und hielt dann jedes Mal mit seiner fast behutsam nennenden Massage inne.  
Er überzog jedes freie Quäntchen Haut, dessen er habhaft werden konnte, mit heißen Küssen. Brachte Zähne und Zunge zum Einsatz, damit der junge Mann unter ihm Feuer fing.  
Er spürte wie Harrys Herz in einem unglaublich schnellen Tempo versuchte Sauerstoff durch den Körper zu jagen. Doch so schnell konnte Harry gar nicht atmen, wie seine Lungen nach dem lebensspendenden Gas schrieen. Nur noch unartikuliertes Keuchen und Stöhnen entfleuchte seinen trockenen Lippen.  
Eine Hand hatte er längst in der seidigen Fülle des Platinblonden vergraben, während seine andere immer noch Halt in den spröden Laken suchte. Jene hielten der Beanspruchung natürlich nicht stand und rissen.  
Der Gryffindor wusste einfach nicht mehr, wie er sich drehen oder wenden konnte. Die Leidenschaft brannte hell und lodernd in ihm.  
Schließlich wusste er sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen, als das er den Überraschungsmoment nutzte und in einer plötzlichen Bewegung die Positionen mit Draco wechselte. Dabei rutschte natürlich auch die Hand Dracos aus ihrer überaus delikaten Ruhestätte und Harry hatte das Gefühl, er könnte wieder ein wenig freier atmen.  
Mit sehr aufreizenden Bewegungen bewegte er sich über Dracos Körper und befreite sowohl sich wie auch Draco von jedem einzelnen Faden, der ihre Leiber noch verhüllte.  
Als er den Slytherin endlich nackt vor sich liegen hatte, hektisch atmend, weil wohl schon allein sein Anblick ausreichte den Anderen in einen Zustand höchster Erregung zu versetzen, wurde in seinem Kopf ein Schalter umgelegt. Er hörte es richtig klicken.  
Danach war jedes bisschen Denkfähigkeit aus seinem Kopf gefegt.  
Er ließ sich nur noch von seiner Leidenschaft und seinen Emotionen leiten. Das bekam nun auch Draco spüren.  
Voller Leidenschaft legte er sich der Länge nach auf den Slytherin.  
Ihre prallen Glieder kamen nun das erste Mal in direkten Kontakt und schickten ihnen Stromstöße durch die Adern.  
Auf der Haut beider Jünglinge hatte sich bereits ein dünner Schweißfilm gebildet, der jeden Zentimeter überzog und jeden Kuss salzig nach hochgekochten Emotionen schmecken ließ.  
Sie küssten sich gerade, als sie den Kontakt spürten.  
Vollkommen außer sich verbiss sich Harry in Dracos Unterlippe.  
Biss sie blutig und berauschte sich an dem ganz ureigenem Geschmack des jungen Mannes.  
Draco verkrallte sich tief in den bloßen Schultern Harrys.  
Hinterließ tiefe blutige Striemen.  
Hob seine Hüften an, um dem Gryffindor noch näher zu kommen.  
Sie waren längst nicht mehr in der Lage ihre Wünsche vernünftig zu artikulieren. Sie konnten einzig den Wünschen ihrer Körper folgen und diese durch das Begehren und dem lodernden Feuer in ihren Augen ausdrücken. In den fast schon brutal nennenden Küssen und Berührungen.  
Es steckte kaum noch Zärtlichkeit in ihren Liebkosungen.  
Das Feuer, welches sie von innen heraus zu verzehren drohte, konnte nur durch heftige Berührungen eingedämmt- nicht gelöscht!- werden.  
Es ließ sie den Schmerz ausblenden und einzig tiefes Begehren nach dem Anderen und absolute Sucht nach Leidenschaft und mehr wünschen.  
Irgendwie hatte Harry es in diesem Taumel geschafft mit einem seiner Finger in Draco einzudringen.  
Als dieser sich nicht beschwerte, folgte der zweite und kurz danach der dritte.  
Nicht gerade sanft bewegte er sich in ihm.  
Weitete ihn.  
Doch Draco reckte sich ihm entgegen.  
Versuchte mehr dieser absolut intimen Berührung zu erhaschen.  
Bis Harry seinem stummen Flehen schließlich nachkam, ihm die Finger entzog und sie durch sein eigenes pralles Glied ersetzte.  
Zischend atmete Harry aus.  
Er hatte die Enge Dracos ja bereits mit den Fingern gespürt, sie jetzt jedoch bereits an seiner Spitze zu spüren, verlangte ihm einiges an Beherrschung ab. Denn er wollte nicht SO kommen.  
Sondern tief- ganz tief- in dem Blonden vergraben.  
Jedoch die warme Enge, welche sich Millimeter für Millimeter um seine Erregung legte, ließ seine letzte eiserne Beherrschung, die er aus welchen Ecken auch immer zusammengekratzt hatte, immer bröckeliger werden.  
Draco erleichterte ihm die Sache auch nicht gerade.  
Die langen schlanken Beine des Slytherin legten sich um seine Hüften und mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung des Körpers unter ihm, fühlte er die wärmende Enge ganz um sich herum. Sie keilte ihn ein. Ließ ihm kaum noch Bewegungsfreiheit.  
Seine Augen schreckgeweitet, sackte er im ersten Moment über dem Platinblonden zusammen. Die Augen geschlossen, ruhte sein Kopf auf der Schulter Dracos und die Nase in die Halsbeuge gekuschelt.  
Sein warmer Atem streifte die schweißnasse blasse Haut und sorgte dafür, dass sich die kleinen feinen Härchen auf Dracos Armen aufrichteten.  
Nach ein paar Minuten, die sie in dieser Position verharrt hatten, konnte sich Harry sicher sein, seine Kontenance soweit zurück erlangt zu haben, dass er nicht gleich wie eine wilde Bestie über den Slytherin herfallen würde.  
Vorsichtig richtete er sich ein wenig auf.  
Umschloss mit beiden Händen das feingemeißelte Gesicht unter ihm und hauchte federleichte Küsse darüber. Bis sich ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren alles verzehrenden Kuss trafen.  
Draco löste die Beinklammer um Harrys Hüfte und verschaffte ihm somit mehr Raum für Bewegungen.  
Harry nutzte diese neugewonnene Freiheit, indem er sich erst ganz vorsichtig in der für ihn eigentlich immer noch viel zu engen Enge vor und zurück bewegte. Erst ganz langsam.  
Mit der Zeit steigerte er die Kraft, mit der er sich zurückzog und wieder in den Körper unter ihn hineinstieß, sowie auch die Schnelligkeit und Härte.  
Genauso steigerte er auch ihren Kuss.  
Je härter und schneller er Draco nahm, umso wilder wurde ihr Kuss.  
Man konnte sagen, ihr Kuss war ein war ein Abbild ihrer Bewegungen.  
Erneut konnte sich Draco nur in die Schultern des Gryffindors krallen.  
Ihn noch näher zu sich ziehen. Den Kontakt zwischen ihren Körpern intensivieren.  
Seine eigene Erregung war zwischen ihren schweißnassen Körpern gefangen und wurde durch die Reibung weiter stimuliert.  
Das Keuchen des Gegenübers küssten sie diesem einfach von den Lippen. Verschluckten es. Machten es sich zu eigen. Selbst die kleinen erregten Lustschreie nahmen sie auf diese Weise tief in sich auf.  
Draco war aufgrund der Hände Harrys nicht in der Lage seinen Kopf hin und her zu werfen. So fehlte ihm ein Leiter für die Gefühle, welche sich einen Weg nach draußen bahnen wollten.  
Ihm blieb nur, sich noch kräftiger gegen seinen Liebhaber zu bewegen.  
Ihn somit zu noch mehr Leistung anzutreiben, welche sie hoffentlich bald zur seligen Erlösung bringen würde.  
Seine Hände fuhren hastig und fahrig immer wieder den Rücken des Gryffindors entlang.  
Mal vergrub er seine Finger tief in den weichen Nackenhaaren, mal krallte er sich in den festen Pobacken oder starken Schultern fest. Trieb seine Fingernägel tief in die bronzene Haut.  
Und schließlich erreichten sie beide einen Punkt an dem es einfach nicht mehr ging.  
Mit einem lauten Schrei bog Harry seinen Rücken durch, während er sich noch einmal tief in ihn vergrub und Draco bäumte sich ihm mit einem ebenso lauten Schrei entgegen.  
Draco spürte, wie ihn warme Flüssigkeit füllte und wie sein eigener Samen sie beide netzte. Noch ein letztes Mal bewegte sich Harry in ihm, dann brach der junge Mann kraftlos über ihm zusammen. Er schaffte es irgendwie das Gewicht ein wenig seitlich zu verlagern, sodass er den Slytherin nicht erdrückte. Dennoch waren sie immer noch miteinander verbunden. Keiner der beiden konnte sich dazu durchringen die Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu trennen. Das erschien ihnen irgendwie als Frevel nach den gerade doch sehr intensiven Gefühlen.  
Eine von Harrys Händen wanderte zwischen sie und fing ein wenig von Dracos Samen auf.  
Intensiv in die sturmgrauen Böen schauend, führte er die Fingerspritze an seinen Mund und leckte lasziv mit seiner Zunge die milchigweiße Flüssigkeit ab.  
Gebannt blickte Draco auf das Zünglein, welches immer wieder hervorhuschte und den Finger sanft liebkoste.  
Erneut wanderte besagte Hand zwischen sie und fing noch mal etwas von seinem Samen auf. Doch diesmal legte sich der Finger auf seine Lippen und er konnte sich selber schmecken.  
Er wiederholte das Spiel mit seiner Zunge, welches er eben bei Harry beobachtet hatte. Stülpte einer Eingebung folgend sogar seine Lippen darüber und ließ immer wieder seine Zunge den Finger umspielen.  
Dabei verlor er sich fast in den verschleierten Smaragden vor sich.  
Und er merkte, wie die Bereitschaft Harrys in ihm zu erneuten Leben erwachte...

 

Sie behielten ihre Wortgefechte bei.  
Auch wenn den anderen auffiel, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert hatte, so konnten sie doch nicht genau fest machen, was genau.  
Ansonsten redeten sie nicht viel.  
Ihre Treffen waren erfüllt mit leidenschaftlichen Begehren und verzehrender Leidenschaft.  
Sie merkten, wie diese Treffen sie zwar innerliche erfüllten, jedoch auch stark an ihrer Substanz zerrten.  
Sie verloren bei jedem ihrer Treffen immer mehr ihrer Lebenskraft.  
So zerrend war das Feuer, welches sie erfüllte.  
Es nährte sich inzwischen von ihrem Leben.  
Sie wussten es.  
Dennoch konnten sie nicht voneinander lassen.  
Immer wieder trafen sie sich zu ihren überbrodelnden Liebesspielen.  
Mal ein kurzes, aber heftiges Zusammentreffen in einer dunklen Nische der Bibliothek, mal ein harter Ritt in der Mittagspause im Kerker.  
Oder aber auch eine Nacht voller Leidenschaft in den Räumen, in denen sie sich zu erst geliebt hatten.  
Inzwischen waren diese gesäubert und das Bettzeug war gegen belastbare Seide ausgetauscht worden.  
Und egal wie oft sie sich auch trafen- sei es nun dreimal am Tag oder vielleicht auch nur alle zwei Tage ein komplette Nacht- das Feuer kam nicht zum erliegen.  
Es loderte hell und zerstörerisch.  
Bis es sie komplett ausgezehrt hatte.  
Sie aus sich selbst verbrannt hatte.

 

Genau am einjährigen Todestag Voldemorts fand man die beiden in einer innigen Umarmung gefangen in ihrem kleinen Liebesnest- Tod.  
Das Feuer hatte seine Lebensgrundlage aufgebraucht und nichts mehr als kalte Körper zurückgelassen...

**Author's Note:**

> The End^^°
> 
>  
> 
> Keinerlei Logik, ich weiß, aber ich hoffe, man konnte es trotzdem lesen...
> 
> Bis denne
> 
> kessM


End file.
